Not Another Dueliest: Book 2
by Angel of Life Amie
Summary: The evil Chela has been defeated but another problem has turned up. Is this Lord Marcus really evil? And what is the Fallen Angel trying convice he's good? Will the Pharaoh and his friends believe her, or not? Chapter One is up! R


I was told to hurry up with another Yugioh story, so here it is. I had a blank if you want to know. And yes, I have been helping a Yu-Gi-Oh lover with her story. That's another reason, too. But, here's the next lot. Rating has gone up since a new character is gonna… well try _it_ with another. So don't mind her!

Note: It was apart book one, but i moved it. Sry. I wanna put it by itself. Sry again. Look out for chapter two!

**Book2; Chapter One – A dark goddess.**

(Fallen Angel's point of view.)

The thunder crashed and the rain pour heavily down upon the world I had once called home. From where I stood, in a middle of a dark and gloomy forest, I could see the animals all hiding within their homes. "You are lucky little ones" I whispered to the animals. "I must fight day in and out. I wish I could crawl up in my bed once again, like I did many years ago."

But I knew the animals could not understand I. I walked on, and out the forest into a once blood stained meadow. My people fraught a bloody war, that had been long before I left. I was the only survivor of that war. I had used a power I wished I hadn't used.

"Angel…" came a whispery croon. I closed my eyes and let it past. The same call that had come all those years ago. But not from a man, but a child. A young boy that had been lying over his dying sister. Her name was Angelica but he had always called her Angel.

My memory played inside my mind. Marcus… my loving Marcus laid there, weeping over her. His voice came into the memory. "Angel!" he cried shaking the body of his sister. "Angel!! Come back!!"

But what had been of her, was now gone. Tears fell hard and fast down his face. It was like he had never known to be happy. He had been so young. "ANGEL!!!" He screamed in a deathly voice that was beginning to climb with emotion.

I saw the ghostly figure of me when I had approached. I had placed my hand on his shoulder. I hadn't like it when he shuddered and looked up at my. I knelt down to him. I had known that he wouldn't trust me.

I had wiped his eyes from the tears. He pulled away. "Who…" he stammered. "Who are you?"

What could I say to a boy who had lost his sister? If I had told him I was a fallen angel, he would have run. So I told him my real name. "I am Seraphim."

The memory faded with that. And then again I stood in the meadow that had once been blood stained. "Angel… come on… wake up" said the mans soft voice.

Marcus… My dear sweet Marcus… what had become of you?

1234

My eyes opened to a worried face. Marcus… My dear sweet Marcus… what had become of you? He placed his hand on my shoulder in a lover's caress. "I thought you… er…" I didn't know why he was so pale. "I thought… that you… um… I don't really know," he said in a worried voice.

I knew what was wrong. I had fallen ill somehow. It was impossible for a creature like me to fall ill, but I had. My heart ached as if something clenched it and was tugging hard on it. I closed my eyes again.

His face went into straight horror. "Seraphim!" he cried.

I was feeling dizzy again. "I'm fine, Marcus," I said in a full for sickness and weakness. "I just need sleep. That's all." I slowly and weakly opened my eyes and looked into his beautiful brown eyes. I smiled weakly. "You should stop worrying about me, Marcus… I'm fine."

He snorted. "Don't say that. that's what they all say. 'I'm fine, no need to worry.' What do people think I am… stupid?" he snorted again. "When you say not to worry, I worry the most."

I could help but laugh at him, even though the laugh was weak. "Really, I would have told you if I felt like I was going to die-" she didn't like the pain in his eyes "or something."

He sat down on the bed where I was lying. "I know… but…" he was afraid. I sat up a little only to be gently pushed down again. "You need rest. I don't want you to get worse."

I nodded and allowed him to pull the blankets up to cover my body.

"You know…" He said quietly "I thought I had lost you."

I knew it! "I won't leave you, Marcus. I am here to protect you."

He nodded sadly. "Only to protect" he whispered sadly.

"And to love you" I add as I fell into a gentle but deep sleep.

The last true thing I was aware of was Marcus gentle kissing me on the forehead.

1234

(Marcus's point of view.)

I sat in a chair by the fire. Seraphim. I closed his eyes. My one and only true friend. The only one who cares about me. The person who was there for me when I lost everyone. My l- "God o' mightily!" came a voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I opened my eyes and stared at a woman.

I snarled. "Selina!" I snapped. "What is it!"

Selina, the woman who stood in front of me with golden hair and blue eyes, giggled. She had a huge crush on me and was also a servant of the Master. "You are in a prickly mood. Do you want me to make you feel better."

Well, a matter of fact, she made me feel sick! "No!" I snapped and tried to get out the chair only to be forced back in by Selina. "Get off of-" I never finished since she kissed me and shoved her tongue greedily into my mouth.

Yuke! I hated her because of this. It always happens. If she wasn't kissing me, she was either flirting or trying to get me into her bed. I'll be glad once she is dead! Her hands held me against the chair while she sat on my lap.

GET OFF! My mind yelled in fury, but I couldn't speak a word. Within a second her left hand flung to my groin. Her hand pressed against my pants, slowly moving. Trying to make me interested. When she pulled her mouth away, it found my neck in a second flat.

I snarled. "Get off me!" I said calmly. No one can have this body but my true love. I wouldn't dare say that aloud.

She just pushed herself harder against me. She began to undo my pants when I roar and made her fall to the floor as I shoot up.

"I'M FELD UP OF YOU TRYING TO GET WANT YOU WANT. YOU CAN'T HAVE THIS BODY! **DO YOU HEAR ME!**" I was breathing heavily. My eyes welled with tears. Why was I crying?

She only stared. I knew what her beast was… and I should have remembered. The Dark Goddess, Darcy. I felt the dark ghost like hands go through my pants and caress my thighs. No wonder. I could fight it. If I tried it would become unbearable.

I clenched and unclenched my hands. I closed my brown eyes and tried to get a grip on both my fear and temper. "Let me go" I said calmly, softly.

I didn't see the evil greedy smile on her face before the hands intense making me fall the my knees trying to breath evenly. "Oh… poor Marcus" Selina crooned. "Weak in the knees are we?"

My breathing hitched. No! Not now! Not yet! Her right arm rapped around me my the other pressed against my groin.

"Let me help you…" the rest went black.

1234

(Fallen Angel/Seraphim's point of view.)

Marcus… he was in pain… but I couldn't escape the dreamscape of my mind. His pleads were unbearable to me. I called but I still couldn't reach him. Then something tugged my mind. I turned and knew who it was… the Pharaoh. Should I call? I didn't know what to do. Would he let me into his mind and take the power I need to escape the dream?

I didn't have a choice.

"Pharaoh?" I called which echoed in the dreamscape of my mind.

The presence hesitated before answering. "Fallen Angel?" he asked warily.

I was so happy that he heard me. "Yes… I need your help."

A few minutes pasted. "With what?"

"My master, Lord Marcus, is in pain. I need energy to protect him." When the presence began to draw away. I was scared. "Please, Yami! He isn't evil! He is good hiding among those who are dark." Yami hesitated and drew back… a little.

"What do you mean?"

Tears welled in my eyes, I felt the sharp pain again. He would last under this. "He lost his parents and sister as a boy, Yami. He has never really known happiness. He doesn't want to hurt you! HE WANT'S TO HELP YOU! YAMI PLEASE. HE'LL DIE. SHE'S RAPING EVERYTHING HE IS! **PLEASE HELP ME!**" I didn't know if it was my plea or his kind heart that made him come back towards me.

"What do you need?"

I wiped my face. "I need energy." I didn't want to tell him I was unwell, but I did. "Something has made me ill. I don't have the energy to call to him. Please."

A rush of energy rapped around me. I turned away from the source and to the pain. "MARCUS!" I scream to him. I knew Yami could hear me as well.

The voice that came was pain filled. "Seraphim!"

I felt Yami shudder at the voice… or maybe it was the name he called me by. I wasn't sure. Yami's voice came to me gently. "Tell him to take what he needs to fight."

I nodded even though Yami would see. "MARCUS, TAKE WHAT YOU NEED!"

For a second the was an unfamiliar cry before the pain shot into my mind. I felt Yami cringe at it but I knew he was strong enough to out last it.

When Marcus finally withdrew I heard that roar again and realised it was the Dark Goddess, Darcy. I must have realised what Marcus was doing and pulled Selina away. But she was still hit when Marcus unleashed the energy he gained. Then, he was gone.

I was alone… well not completely. Yami was still there, exhausted and weak. I had enough to call to him the last time of the night. "Thank you, Yami. Thank you."

Yami must have been too exhausted, because after I sent that message to him, there was a brief soft touch before he was gone too. I was alone in my mind.

1234

(Yami's point of view.)

I lay there on the ground. My heart was full and my mind was empty. "Thank you, Yami. Thank you." She had been so grateful. Had I done the right thing? I didn't know. I would talk to Yugi and the others later. I was too exhausted to even open my eyes. I just layed there until my mussels threat me that if I laid on the cold ground, I would regret it in the morning.

I slowly opened my eyes and got to my feet. I only had enough energy to make my way out the room and to my bed. There, I feel on it and surrendered to the sleep I now needed so dearly.

"Seraphim!" the call Marcus used. I knew what it meant. It was Latin for Angel. A fitting name for- with that, I was out cold and differed into the slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Here we go. Chapter One is complete. Yes, Marcus was raped! And yes, guys can be raped! And please don't ask why I didn't write the rape, and please don't blame me for Marcus getting raped (This is why it's M!). And on more yes, Marcus is good hiding as a evil person. I thought you all knew, oh well. What's gonna happen next? Hmmm, you'll have to stay tuned.


End file.
